rogue_traderfandomcom-20200213-history
Desu Magic Hour
Hello! "Greetings fellow person! I am the ever adorable, and beloved, Moll Mariam Notalone. Today I will be what you call a sensei and give a brief-beginners guide to how magic works in the known universe. To do this, I will give you a description of the list of classes that known magic practitioners often fall into, and what kind of power they are able to wield. Please note that desu desu desu desu.... Desu desu." Moll takes off her microphone and flicks the on and off switch a couple of times. She puts it back on when she believes it is working again. "Testing. Testing. Sigh, darn thing always malfunctioning at the wrong- ahem. As I was saying; please note that this guide has been made in a short time frame, and may not have all the necessary information available. If for any reason, you are unsatisfied with my presentation, please remember that are no refunds. If you make a nuisance of yourself by bitching about my service, you will be frozen and be forced to serve detention via thawing. Just so you know, there is oftentimes some overlap between these classes, so not everybody sticks with just one school of thought. Let's get this class started." Caster When you hear the word mage, what comes to mind? If you imagine some old guy with a long gray beard chanting an incantation, wearing a long brim hat and robes, and holding a staff, you have more or less thought of a caster. Casters are what you would expect any normal mage to act. By chanting, and drawing runes, they manifest their energies into carefully crafted spells. Caster magic is by far the most far-reaching of all magic classes, and they can pretty much do anything so long as the toll of the spell they intend to use doesn't exceed their energy reserves. (For those wandering, whenever a mage's spell depletes him or her of magic they could either pass out into a deep sleep or die.) While all mages do have chanting and rune-crafting as part of their arsenal to an extent, a true caster is one who uses these spells quicker, and with a little more umpf, than their counterparts. There are several reasons to why this is so, but the most common reason is that they don't need to use as many words as other mages, and thus are able to achieve better results with less effort. For example, say I wanted to turn a desk into a swan sculpture with magic. A normal mage would have to say something in an ancient language like this. 'Oh oak remade for writing, hear my voice as I am reciting. Twist and turn until my demand is met, to become a water-fowl, most eloquently set.' Now a caster would probably have to just say. 'Twist and turn until my demand is met' and would have the same result as the prior spell. Keep in mind though that this explanation is somewhat brutally oversimplified. Casters stereotypically wield staves and wear gloves that can produce something akin to aether chalk for their craft. In more recent years, however, far more casters are content with more modern magical tools, such as enchanted items. While anyone can use most enchanted items, a chanter can reach into the magic of the object, and meddle with it just enough to suit their need, without directly violating the magic's properties. For example, a gunslinger mage using the recently made 'magic guns', can change the purpose of his bullets. If his gun fired rounds which shock their victims, he could increase the voltage the bullet produces. Alternatively, he could decrease the voltage, or have the bullet explode within a proximity of the target, causing it to hit more people. And that my students, is a Caster. Sorcerer Sorcerers are people are born with an elemental affinity. This means that almost all of their magic is based solely on the element they are associated with. To be perfectly clear, you can't train to become a sorcerer, like you can with most jobs. The title of sorcerer can only be obtained randomly at birth; kind of like a magic lottery, once you have it, you can't change it. The powers themselves usually manifest at a young age during times of stress, or when the sorcerer is experiencing a pure emotion. For instance, I found out about my powers when I was happily playing in the snow as a young girl, after being cooped up in a boring mannor for over two weeks. This should be obvious, but when I'm talking about the elements, I'm not referring to the stuff on the actual table of elements, like potassium. The elements I'm talking about are the myriad of forces found commonly in nature; such as earth, wind, fire, and water, and so on and so forth. Now I myself am an ice sorceress of unparalleled talent, and I for one can confirm that being a sorcerer comes with benefits befitting your element. I do not get as cold as other people do in the winter, as my physical tolerance for freezing temperatures far exceeds normal human limits. I could take a stroll on a frozen planet in short shorts and a tube top, and still be fine, whereas any other person would end up becoming a Popsicle. In addition, my bare skin can easily keep it's grip on slippery ice, allowing me to walk on ice barefoot without a hitch. If there is one annoying drawback to being the sorcerer, it's that you're inexplicably tied to your native element, and can't use spells from other classes normally. In one way or another, your sorcery often sneaks into whatever spell your casting, despite having nothing to do with it. This can be either a minor annoyance if you're constantly getting dirt on you from being an earth sorcerer, or tragically lethal, if you're a fire sorcerer, whose flames kept burning someone you're trying to help heal. (I myself have accidentally frozen multiple people while doing simple chores. It isn't my fault though, they should've known better.) Sorcerers don't heavily rely on equipment as much as other mages do. Some sorcerers can use their abilities just fine without even a wand or staff so long as they have easy access to the element. Nonetheless, these items are still helpful, so a sorcerer will try to keep a staff or wand on hand. Priest / Shaman The next group we will talk about will be about priests and shamans. The group of mages, known mostly for combating demons, witches, and warlocks, as well as giving lengthy, boring, sermons concerning peace and love, and how you can aid their church with money. Now I'm only going to say this once, so listen closely. I WILL NOT be talking about the legitimacy, or illegitimacy of any one religion in this session. If you want to talk about your beliefs of the world and how it functions, go on some internet cesspool and mingle with the people in there. Now.... It is important to note, that not all religious figures can cast magic because just like everyone else, they're human. Those who are capable of practicing magic, do so in a rather turnabout manner. By praying to their deities, a religious mage actually draws power from an unconfirmed source and uses it to cast their magic. Every priest and shaman claim that the source of this power comes directly from their god, gods, or goddesses, but even with our advanced technology, we cannot say for certain if that is true, or not. Even when a being such as an angel has been summoned by a high ranking disciple, no one can determine if the angel is a genuine article, or merely the summoner's magic taking on a heavenly form. It doesn't help matters much that there is no documented case of angels talking after they've been summoned. Getting back to the actual praying that these religious mages expertise in, they accomplish this feat at no small effort on their part. Prayers work similarly to casting, but there is a key difference. Prayers require not only a long-winded incantation, but they also require near absolute focus, and most importantly, and this is the key part, faith. When all three conditions are met, the priest's body fills with a magical power which he or she can unleash. This can either be a merciful aura of light meant to heal or as judgemental wrath meant to cleanse away any sinful creature or act from sight. Like any religious man, a priest or priestess mage can often be seen with sacred objects of their faith. When a religious mage blesses an object, they leave a trace of their, otherworldly, magic inside the item. From that moment on, the blessed item will react to the magic of any priest from that faith and those priests alone. The priest can use these items as protective charms, as tools of healing, or for any other purpose they need. And that's pretty much all I have to say on the subject, so don't ask for more. Psychic If you feel like your brain is under enormous pressure like being hundreds of feet underwater, you're probably being mentally probed by a psychic. Psychics are mages who are either naturally gifted or have trained extensively, in mental magics. These guys are notorious for being able to look into other peoples minds and read their thoughts. This is a fearsome feat on its own, however, some of the manipulative sorts of psychics can alter the mind of a weak-willed for a time, influencing them greatly to their whims. Fortunately, not all psychics can actually do a decent mind reading. Even if a psychic can naturally read a person's current thoughts, it takes years, of training for a psychic to look into a person's subconsciousness, and find what they want to see. This is because the psychic is mentally diving into an ocean of thought with no bottom. An inexperienced psychic may even become scarred themselves if they dive too deep into the mind of a 'mentally ill' individual. Simply put, the whole mind reading abillity can actually be more dangerous for the psychic then the target. If that wasn't enough to calm you, then I'll let you know, there are some ways to counter being mind-read. The most common way is to hone your mind to become stronger through various mental exercises. If you're rich bloke that doesn't want to go through the hassle, you can get an expensive pendant to wear which will grant you immunity to mind reading. If you're REALLY rich you can get an operation to insert a defensive charm into your head to protect yourself for good. Of course, if you are a mage, you can actively shield yourself with a spell at low expense to your energy. (Lucky me.) As for the other abilities, the vast majority of psychics specialize in telekinesis. With telekinesis, a psychic can make stuff float, or increase the gravity around an object, or even make themselves fly. This is why you can sometimes see psychics working in places like construction zones where heavy lifting is necessary. Some psychics claim to see into the future, but this is mostly untrue. A true 'seer' psychic cannot choose a specific point in time to look into, much less focus on any one person's particular future. So any psychic claiming that they can look into your future and see how your love life goes is obviously a fraud. The genuine articles are incredibly rare, and difficult to verify as seerers. The last ability psychics are known for, is the ability to mentally shape their aura into a physical form. By focusing on a mental image, a psychic molds their aura to their liking. While the aura can't turn into something like fire, it can become as physical as the psychic desires. Most psychics have staves and wands that have the image of an eye embellished on it. In fact, I found that the more pompous psychics have eyes etched on their robes, shoes, socks and even underpants. (Don't ask me how I know about the last one, it's something I'd rather forget.) Warlock / Witch If there is one group of mages you should avoid at all costs, it would be the ones who associate themselves with demons. The men are usually called warlocks, while females are labeled as witches, but there is no difference between the fell power they wield. Demons are monstrous beings that have origins in every single race throughout the galaxy. Despite this, their existence is often questioned as the general public can never find the names of these demons even in the legends they've inspired. This is due to the collaborative efforts of many religious leaders to erase their names from history. Their theory is that since knowledge is power, then the lack of demonic knowledge will weaken the beasts. Whether this is true and wise, or false and foolish, has yet to be proven. Whether you believe in demons or not, there is no denying the damage warlocks and witches cause. Throughout history, they have been the harbingers of misery and destruction. Many historians would even have you believe that every fairy-tale villain ever was written was based off a true warlock. The scars they leave in their wake, still affect us to this day. On the surface, there is no difference between the devil worshipers and any other mage. Their abilities are just the same as anyone else. If you were to look closer at a warlock's spells, though, you may be able to spot the signs which point them out. The stronger and more corrupt a warlock is, the easier the signs show. Some examples of these signs are as follows; * Spells being unnaturally stronger than average. * Traces of sulfur left in the wake of a large spell. * The flesh of a warlock's body becomes corrupted over time; Turning in color, and becoming distorted. * An overwhelming sense of despair, or other negative emotion, overcoming you as a warlock merely starts his spell, even if you aren't being targeted. * Your own flesh becoming corrupted after spending too much time around an active warlock. * Being afflicted with numbness, loss of heat or your body uncomfortably heating up after being hit with a warlock's spell. * Erratic, often times insane, behavior from the warlock, who is slowly losing control of, him or her, self. * Burning of flesh after being exposed to a priest's aura. As you probably have figured out, nothing good comes from having a warlock casting a spell on you, even if the spell's main purpose was beneficial in nature. In the end, any power, or gift a warlock receives from their master comes at a steep price. At a certain point, it is arguably possible for a warlock to turn away from their path, and seek redemption at a place of worship, but this is a rare occurrence. These days, fewer churches are willing to perform an exorcism on warlocks and witches; Opting to simply execute the heretic instead. There are complicated reasons for why this is so. One of the bigger reasons is rather tragic. Some warlocks are just simply. . . Too far gone to be saved in the body. Many would be ex-warlocks have died because they did not have the strength to survive the grueling ordeal. What's worse is that a failed exorcism looks bad on the priests who performed it, for they often receive backlash for "murdering" someone who wanted to be saved out of spite. It's not a situation I would wish on anyone. Final note Well"... *Claps* "Can't leave it on that note can I? Yes, magic has been misused throughout time, but it has also helped us improve our lives so much alongside technology! With magic we have: * Claimed new worlds for the human race to inhabit! * Halted the advance of alien races that would see us fall to our knees! * Discovered the cure for many illnesses and have saved countless lives! * Improved the overall quality of our own lives! * And have accomplished many feats that would otherwise be impossible! Mark my words, when magic is used for everyone's benefit, everybody wins! So if you are a fellow mage, I implore you, don't use your magic just to help yourself, see what you can do to help your friends too! Moll out, Desu!"